


Dear Darling,...

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [33]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr: Tom proposing to Paula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Darling,...

 

With slightly shaking hands he placed the pale yellow envelope on the ground by the tombstone, her name written on it in his messy yet clearly distinguishable handwriting.

 

A single, lonely tear rolled down his cheek as his fingers traced the engraving on the white, gleaming stone; her name, the date of her birth, the date of her death that came way too early, the words he had chosen with her family to be written underneath.

_”In memory of our angel, a loving daughter, sister, wife and mother. Always loved and never forgotten.”_

He’d been here often in the last 8 years, had talked to her about himself, their children, his work. About how much he missed her and about how much he still thought of her.

Today, he wanted to talk about something, or rather somebody else, though. It wasn’t the first time that the name ‘Paula’ found it’s way into their little conversation yet it felt different and somewhat more intimidating.

 

“Dear darling, my dear Ellie,...I hope you know that I still love you. I love what we had, I love our children, every memory that we’ve ever made. And will never stop loving it all. But...I also love Paula. She makes me happy, she makes me smile. She laughs at my silly jokes and cheers me up after a tough day on set. She's great with Emmy and Ben, too. They adore her and neither of us could imagine another day without her.” He paused, once more ruffling through his ginger curls before scratching his beard as if embarrassed. Was he? Or was he afraid?

 

“The last words you said to me...you...you made me promise to be happy again and to find love and back then I couldn't believe that I'd ever be able to smile again. Not without you.” Another single tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it away and instead he left it gliding over his skin until it vanished in the corner of his mouth, pulled up slightly into a shy and humble smile.

 

“I am here to tell you that I have fulfilled my promise. I _am_ happy again. I _have_ found love again. And, with your blessing, I intend to make it last. I intend to make her mine just as you were mine. Not as a replacement but rather as a new chapter in my life, the sequel to the happiness and love that we shared, you and I.”

 ***

 “Have you grown overnight?” A teasing grin on his face, Tom wrapped an arm around Paula's slender waist while she responded to his cheeky question with a loving punch against his chest.

 

“Don't mock me! I don't always get the chance to walk around in heels and, good God, these are gorgeous,” the young woman smiled, once more admiring her peach-coloured heels, a birthday gift from her mother.

 

“Just like you,” he breathed against her temple and placed a kiss right onto hit, the grasp of his hand increasing ever so slightly.

 

She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and he loved the additional pale rosy colour on her tanned and smooth face, which made her bright, blue eyes gleam even brighter in the warm evening sun.

 

Slowly, they walked along the small, dusty country road, arms wrapped around each other's waist while they admired the view and relished the comfortable silence between them.

The world around them, though, was far from silent. The waves kept crashing against the Cornish shore and above their heads, seagulls kept screaming their little hearts out. No cars could be heard, no planes or trains. And for once, no screaming and laughing and screeching children.

 

Emmy and Ben were enjoying a holiday at their grandfather's house in Scotland together with their cousins and Tom had spoken to them only a few minutes ago right after he had ended the phone call with Paula's parents.

 

His hands were still sweaty when he thought of the conversation, when he thought of the words that had come stumbling out of his mouth before he had been able to arrange them properly. God, he had been nervous although now he knew no longer why. They had given him their blessing even before he had been able to finish the sentence. He was pretty sure that her mother had even shed a few tears.

 

The ring, a thin silver band with a 4 carat solitaire diamond, seemed to get heavier in his pocket with every step he took and yet he caught himself feeling for it every few metres to make sure that it was still there.

 

Paula didn't have a clue. Her eyes roamed over the countryside, over the rich, green fields on one side and the bright, blue ocean on the other while Tom's roamed over her soft features. They fell on the soft arch of her eyebrow, on the gentle curve of her eyelashes, on her cute button nose, and on the luscious red of her lips.

 

He longed to kiss her, to ask her, there and then, but a dusty country road in the middle of Cornwall might not be the most romantic spot on earth. And besides, other arrangements had already been made.

 

Soon the first small, stone cottages of the village came into view and the locals looked upon them with gentle smiles on their old, weather-beaten faces, wishing them a good evening, which they happily returned.

 

“I'm so glad we came back here. It's such a lovely place,” Paula smiled up at him while she gently squeezed his waist.

 

“I agree. It's wonderful,” he whispered with a smile himself, bringing her to a halt soon after to press his lips onto her own.

 

The small restaurant with it's wooden porch looking out over the ocean lay behind them, their table already set with a stark white tablecloth, red roses, and chilled champagne. Under the pretence of going for a run, he had been there the previous day, organising everything from the choice of drinks to the food they'd eat. He wanted it to be perfect.

 ***

 “Thank you so much, Tom. This is all so lovely, I don't even know what to say.” Her hand was playing with his fingers, stroking over the slightly calloused fingertips, and caressing the skin all the way down to his wrist.

 

“You don't have to say anything, my love. In fact...I have got something to say. Well, something to ask, rather...” He swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry despite all the champagne he had drunk.

 

Her eyes rested on him, curiously, questioningly, before finally realising what he meant when he got up, walked around the small table and got down on one knee in front of her, her hand now resting safely in his.

 

“Paula, love...when you walked into my life all those years ago, I had no idea how much you'd change it in such a short amount of time, how much you'd change me. I had felt lost and lonely and broken before but you were gentle and patient and so very loving that I now feel stronger and better and happier than ever. Every morning I wake up to your gorgeous face and every night I am allowed to fall asleep with you lying in my arms is like a dream and I never want it to end. You've accepted my children into your life and your heart without questions, without rules or hesitation and I'm not even sure you know how much that means to them and to me.” He paused for a second, once more gathering his thoughts and biting his lip as the first of her tears dropped onto their intertwined hands. With a shaking hand, he pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it, presenting her with the shimmering, diamond ring.

 

“I love you, Paula. I love you with all my heart and therefore I want to ask you...Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

 

Nervously, he bit his lip, his eyes fixed on hers, watery but still beautiful. She nodded, faintly, still trying to regain her composure long enough for a decent reply until finally...

 

“Yes. Yes, Tom, I do!”


End file.
